


Рубашка

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Rating: PG13, Romance, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хер тебе, а не свадьба, чертов кок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рубашка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmthngDiabolical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmthngDiabolical/gifts).



> Написано на ЗФБ-16 для комнады ZoSan  
> http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5368711  
> Бета - Шуршунка

Зоро не замечал за собой проблем с ожиданием. Когда они зависали в штиле, и вся команда одновременно страдала от скуки и следила за тем, чтобы Луффи не утонул, не разнес Санни, не улетел вместе с чайками или не придумал еще чего-нибудь из того, что нельзя ни предсказать, ни предотвратить. Приключения. Зоро всегда был за приключения, особенно, если они сулили неплохую разминку. Но и в том, чтобы не попадать в переделки пару-тройку дней, не было ничего плохого. Зоро мог поспать, поупражняться, выпить. Потрахаться с коком, в конце концов. То есть подраться. Не суть важно. У них как-то все само собой получалось, и Зоро даже нравилось, что нельзя предугадать, чем закончится очередной заход на камбуз за бутылочкой саке или стотысячное замечание про брови. Но ведь и правда — дурацкие у Санджи брови, за столько лет жизни с ними на лице можно и привыкнуть. Но Санджи всегда заводился от этого и бросался в драку, рассказывая Зоро о том, что он безмозглая водоросль.  
Зоро, наверное, тоже пора было привыкнуть к шуткам про волосы, но не получалось. Стоило Санджи открыть рот, сразу хотелось отделать его хорошенько. До разбитых губ и ссадин, испорченных костюмов и стояков. Потрахаться после драки вообще было лучшим из возможных вариантов рядом с коком. За два года на острове Курагайна Зоро думал о Санджи с синяком на скуле и с оторванными пуговицами на рубашке, медленно опускающимся перед ним на колени, гораздо чаще, чем хотелось себе признаваться. А когда они вернулись на Сабаоди, оказалось вдруг, что после драки и секса можно не расходиться каждому в свою сторону, а лежать рядом. Зоро нравилось слушать, как Санджи щелкает зажигалкой, закуривая, и нравилось иногда перехватывать сигарету, вдыхая дым самому, а потом наблюдать, как Санджи матерится на то, что Зоро всю обслюнявил, и целовать придурка, прерывая поток ругани. Можно даже вообще никуда не идти, если за окном была глубокая ночь, и потом вставать с первыми лучами солнца от недовольного ворчания кока и толчка в бок или пинка, тут уж как повезет. Санджи при свете дня не церемонился, будто компенсируя то, что было ночью. Словно показывал — ничего не изменилось, маримо.  
Зоро и не хотел ничего менять. Вот разве что не отказался бы как-нибудь проснуться раньше Санджи, разбудить его и потянуть на себя, теплого, растрепанного, так, чтоб челка не до конца скрывала одну из дурацких бровей, с утренним стояком. И никуда не торопиться. Зоро дохрена всего хотел, надо, наверное, уже признаться в этом хотя бы себе. Коку он все равно не сказал бы никогда и ни за что, даже под пытками.  
У Зоро была только одна проблема: время, которое, похоже, зависло. Они спешили на чаепитие по случаю чертовой свадьбы сраного кока, но никак не могли догнать корабль Биг Мам. Это бесило: Зоро изначально был против идеи. Если отставить в сторону доводы рассудка про двух разозленных йонко и прочее, то Зоро слишком злился на кока, его дебильную свадьбу и тупое решение. Вечно этот идиот лез, куда хотел, никого не слушая и ни о ком не думая. Зоро понимал, что, возможно, поступил бы так же, окажись он на месте Санджи, но все равно бесился из-за того, что придурок свалил. И не просто ушел, а ради встречи с какой-то девчонкой, наверняка красоткой с большими сиськами — все, что нужно для счастья, если ты кок-извращенец. Зоро хотелось скорее добраться до новых врагов, отрубить пару голов и от души врезать одному конкретно взятому коку, напоминая, что он — часть команды и никуда от них не денется.  
Но бесконечный океан еще никогда не был таким, мать его, бесконечным, а горизонт — пустым, только чертовы чайки сновали туда-сюда и мерзко кричали. Обычно Зоро не обращал на них никакого внимания, но сейчас почему-то казалось, что они смеются над ним. Хотелось взять у Усоппа рогатку и пальнуть по наглым белым тварям. Зоро бы наверняка не попал с такого расстояния, но это не страшно. Все равно поржать над ним было некому.  
Он сидел на своем любимом месте, прислонившись к фальшборту, и пялился на небо до тех пор, пока не начинал болеть глаз. Тогда Зоро пытался сосредоточиться на внутреннем мире, дышать глубже и представлять, как с тихим шорохом падают капли дождя в саду камней. От этого становилось только хуже: сразу начиналось казаться, что Санни идет по кругу. Зоро знал, это обман зрения, иллюзия, рожденная недоверием, сомнениями и прочей хренью, поселившейся в его голове из-за дурацкого кока. Зоро был уверен, что Санджи справится, если только не увлечется какой-нибудь красоткой, но с этим Зоро бы разобрался силовыми методами. Он не сомневался, что они скоро настигнут Биг Мам, ведь Нами — лучший навигатор, какого можно желать, и они двигаются даже быстрее, чем планировали. И все равно ожидание выматывало, не помогал ни сон, ни медитация. Стоило закрыть глаз, как Зоро видел перед собой Санджи. В воображении тот ухмылялся, выдыхая дым в лицо Зоро, и мгновенно перетекал в боевую стойку. Воспоминания о драках с Санджи вызывали глухую тоску, и даже врезать, чтобы выместить раздражение, было некому.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Зоро оказался перед шкафом Санджи. Щегольские рубашки висели по цвету, выглаженные, чистые, пахнущие табаком, морем и немного — одеколоном Санджи. Зоро никогда не заморачивался с такой ерундой, как запахи, но сейчас отчего-то накрывало. Он шагнул вперед, провел рукой по дорогой ткани — и сдернул одну из рубашек с вешалки. Та, качнувшись, стукнула о заднюю стенку шкафа, Санджи бы наверняка обругал Зоро за такое обращение с его вещами. Да что там, он набил бы Зоро морду только за то, что тот посмел открыть дверцу. Зоро усмехался, застегивая мелкие пуговицы, не желавшие влезать в петли — и как только чертов кок умудряется проделывать это так быстро?! Стоило представить, как взбеленится Санджи, увидев Зоро в своей драгоценной рубашке, на душе сразу же становилось легче. Веселая злость, возбуждение, желание врезать коку промеж глаз просто так, вместо приветствия — все эти эмоции были знакомыми и понятными, за ними почти потерялись и странное чувство тоски, и глупое желание увидеть, как Санджи медленно раздевается, не сводя взгляда с Зоро.  
Он заправил рубашку в штаны в тот самый момент, когда с палубы донесся крик Луффи — на горизонте наконец показался огромный корабль Биг Мам. Зоро вынырнул из своих мыслей, ощущая, как по венам растекается предвкушение хорошей битвы. Он вернет Санджи и разберется с сомнениями, желаниями и остальной почти неважной чушью, которую никак не удается выкинуть из головы. И может быть даже отдаст Санджи его рубашку. Или тот заберет ее сам. После драки. Или секса.  
А лучше — и того, и другого.  
— Хер тебе, а не свадьба, чертов кок, — тихо пробормотал Зоро и вышел, оставив шкаф открытым.


End file.
